


Wedding Night

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin + wedding night sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really smut, it's more like metaphorical smut? I don't know; it's closer to my usual style, that's all.

They’ve fucked before.

Done it hard and fast in an alleyway after a particularly dangerous mission, leaving Eggsy with scratches all along his back from the brick wall he’d been shoved against.

Done it messy and desperate when one of them wakes in the middle of the night, startled from sleep by a nightmare, Eggsy seeing Harry gone, Harry seeing that damned hospital bed he’d felt sure he’d die in.

Done it lazy in the early morning when Harry’s ridiculously curly hair or Eggsy’s half-lidded smile as they woke next to each other proved too much to resist for even a second longer.

But, no matter how many times they’ve fucked, Eggsy is absolutely, 100% certain they’ve never done it quite like this.

This isn’t messy, or fast, or lazy, or desperate, or any word that’s been invented.

It’s Harry, and it’s Eggsy, and it’s nothing between them but lightning-charged air and the ‘I do’ they said earlier. 

It’s skin and sweat and tongue and teeth and fingers grasping, pulling, tugging, closer closer closer.

It’s whispers. It’s moans. It’s lungs screaming for the air they’ve been denied.

It’s lips forming ‘Harry’ and ‘Eggsy’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘love’ and ‘please, oh god, please.’

It’s time slipping through their fingers and dripping off the edge of the earth because it just doesn’t matter anymore.

It’s their worlds cracking, splitting, shattering to pieces. It’s the new one that they build.

It’s Harry becoming everything for Eggsy.

They belong to each other, undeniably, irrevocably, eternally. Two bodies, one flesh, two hearts, one soul.

It’s one hell of a honeymoon.


End file.
